


Unkraut

by girigirichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, M/M, Oneshot, sweet little oneshot, yeeeeah enjoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girigirichan/pseuds/girigirichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einfach nur ein winziger, süßer Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkraut

**Author's Note:**

> Einfach nur ein kleiner, süßer Oneshot. Innerhalb von sehr kurzer Zeit geschrieben und das nur, weil ich wirklich Ablenkung von einem anderen (viel längeren) Oneshot brauchte. (Der voller Angst und Verzweiflung ist. Heh.)  
> Woher der (äußerst ausgefallene) Name kommt? Na ja, ich brauchte ja >irgendeinen

Ich tat gerne so, als würde ich schlafen. Nicht um Streiche zu spielen, oder um ihn zu ärgern. Das Problem war, dass ich heftige Schlafprobleme hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er es erfährt; ich wusste, er würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen.   
Jedenfalls war es auch diese Nacht mal wieder so. Ich lag schlaflos in unserem Bett, während Eren sich draußen im Wohnzimmer mit irgendeiner Sendung vergnügte. Er war schon ziemlich einfach zu beeindrucken. Besonders vom Abendprogramm. Manchmal drang sein penetrantes Gekicher bis in unser Schlafzimmer durch. Nicht, dass ich es nicht mochte.   
Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich mehr als nur müde. Meine Energie war verbraucht und auch meine Augenlider schienen zufallen zu wollen.   
Ich zog die Decke hoch und versuchte die Wärme zu speichern und fuhr mit meinen Fingern über die weiche Oberfläche des Überzugs. Trotz all der Gemütlichkeit änderte sich nichts daran, dass ich immer noch schlaflos war.   
So dachte ich zumindest, bis ich auf einmal das leise Knarren unserer Tür vernahm. Endlich ging er schlafen.   
Ich hörte wie seine Klamotten mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden fielen.   
„Oh, verdammt“  
Eren schien langsam um das Bett herum zu schleichen und pausierte immer nach einigen Augenblicken, da ein lautes Knacken durch den rissigen Holzboden fuhr.   
Nach einigen Unterbrechungen schaffte er es jedoch bis ans Bett. Ich spürte, wie Gewicht auf die Matratze ausgeübt wurde, als er sich allmählich hinsetzte. Das Mondlicht, das durch einen Schlitz in den Vorhängen fiel, wurde von seinem sitzenden Körper abgeblockt.  
Mit einem Ruck ließ er sich vollkommen ins Bett fallen und seufzte, als er in seinem Kissen landete. Hätte ich geschlafen, wäre ich mindestens von da an wieder hellwach.   
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er seine Lippen auf meine Wange presste und meinen Körper näher an den seinen zog.   
Offenbar erschöpft löste er sich von dem Kuss, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und flüsterte zärtlich:  
„Ich liebe dich, Levi.“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen! Von mir werdet ihr in naher Zukunft garantiert noch mehr hören!


End file.
